Modern wireless communications systems and network depend on aerial communications platforms (e.g., aircraft or space vehicles) to route communications (e.g., transmit and receive information) between ground based base stations and user terminals. The aerial communications platform may employ a number of signal beams (e.g., spot beams) providing a beam pattern that forms a coverage area over a large geographic region that may be divided into a plurality of smaller service areas.
Because of the limit of frequency resources available for over-the-air transmission, various communications schemes may be used to provide a greater number of communication signals within an allocated frequency band, while still attempting to reduce the payload required on the aerial communications platform.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of wireless communication networks.